Death's Kiss
by Alice Mist
Summary: "Sir, I am going to die, aren't I."


Hey every one! This Alice, yeah baby, I am back. This is a Royia every one. Very Royia! If you like to cry than read this and weep. I don't own any anime includeing FMA. If I did I would make Roy and Riza a real couple. Not the type they made in the anime, but the type where they are more open about it. If I also owned the Host Club, one of my favorites, I would have Kyoya for myself... thank goodness I don't own host club. Hahhahaa. So yes. I think Royia are the best couple in the entire world and that my editor is the best. Yes you heard me right I have an editor that saved this story. Thank you TheBetrayed0-0 . Now lets get to the one shot shale we.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I felt the bullets began to rain down on my men. _This was not what we thought it would be. Nothing about this was the way we thought it would be._ I thought to myself.

My long black hair dangled in frount of my eyes. I glanced out from the side of a medal trash can I was hideing behind.

Instantly shots sang around me. I hide my face again feeling weak. I would have just blasted the whole thing sky high, if they hadn't been holding hostages. It was when I glanced up to see Hawkeye in the back of the crowd.

I froze. Why was she was standing out there. I watched as Riza made her way behind the gang that was shooting at the rest of platoon. Bullets flew around us and the rest of us couldn't do anything.

It was then I saw a dark figure that loomed in the dark. My heart flew to my throat and I couldn't seem to breathe at all. The figure made its way to Hawkeye. I wanted to yell out to her to watch out. I stopped myself knowing that she was as good as dead if I did so.

I was stuck there watching. The world seemed to be going into slow motion. She turned around as the figure stabbed her in the stomach. There was no screaming, she just crumpled to the floor in a limp mound.

_Riza!_ My mind screamed and I stood from my hiding place. I know my platoon was yelling at me for me to get down. I didn't listen. The only thing I could think was of her.

I raced towards Riza as fast as I could. I felt one of the bullets grazed my shoulder. A warm pain and the scent of blood began to grow stronger. I kept running to her, sending burst of flames everywhere.

I scoped her up with in a second and ran with her in my arms to an open alley way. When we got there I let her down softly onto the floor. My heart was racing hopping that I wasn't too late.

"Hawkeye stay with me," I ordered.

Her eyes where beginning to get glazed over. She had a thin line of blood on her lips. I could see tears in her eyes as she held her hand on her bleeding wound.

I removed her hand and I swallowed hard seeing the amount of blood that was spilling out. Her blue uniform was died purple with the blood. I began to panic. I knew what I had to do. I had to stop this bleeding. I began to unbuckle her military jacket.

"Sir?" her voice was slurred with a chocking sound on her blood.

"Stay with me Hawkeye, I got to stop the bleeding." I said removing her jacket.

I lifted her shirt to her ribs reveal her wound. I tried not to show the fear in my breathing. It was cut from her ribs down to her hip. My breath I feel like I wanted to cry.

"Sir, I am going to die, aren't I." Riza said with her voice not shaking.

She wasn't asking a question. She knew for fact that she was going to die. No she wasn't going to die. She couldn't die.

"Don't talk like that Hawkeye," I said trying to control my shaking voice.

I knew just what I needed to do. I held her body to me. I made sure that she wouldn't move from me. I brought my gloved hand only a few inches away from the bleeding wound.

"Sir, please don't," she begged.

"Hawkeye, I can save you," I said softly.

"No, sir, I need to tell you something." She said in my ear.

I was going to this. She was going to die on me. I began to count.

"1,2..."

"Roy, I…" she began and I snapped my fingers.

She screamed out in pain. I could feel the fire come around us. I was crying now and I could feel her hand gripping my arm as hard as it could. Within a second it stopped. Then there was a faint whisper in my ear.

"…love… you…" her voice rang in my head.

"Riza, hold on you is going to live." I said sternly.

I held her in front of me. Her body seemed even weaker. The light in her eyes began to fade and more blood spilt. She tried to say something but more blood began to spill down her chin.

I kissed her lips softly. Our first kiss was our last. I could taste the blood and her lips didn't respond. I feel the tears begin to burn and held her to my chest.

"Don't leave me, like Maes, Riza stay with me," I whisper.

It was then that was her last breath. Her head fell back and hers eyes looked past me. She was gone.

"Riza," I yelled as almost if that would bring her back.

I kissed her forehead. With that I softly I whispered on her skin. "I will also ways love you."

Her body began to become cold and I felt tears burn in my eyes. The last person in the world I loved was gone forever.

"I should have told you before this, my greatest friend." I said still holding her body to me.

I brushed my hands through her dirt covered hair. I could believe she was gone. I knew that I had died with her. There was no point of living.

"I will soon meet you again, good friend."


End file.
